After All
by narutofan821007
Summary: Love was meant for everyone, even the avenger. Love conquered all. She got what she wanted because after all, they fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

No ordinary man could resist her. Then again, Sasuke Uchiha was no ordinary man. He was 22, well built, sexy and irresistible. No girl could resist him, except her of course. They were built for each other. Surely, opposites attract. He wasn't a man of words, and Sakura, well she's a complete chatterbox. If they weren't ninjas, both of them would be dead by now. Stalkers, I mean fan girls and fan boys paraded their house.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura chirped. "Hn?" he asked looking up at her. "I love you." She said giving him a peck on his cheek. A faint blush rose upon the man's face as he mumbled, "I love you too Sakura." She gave a cute pout, disliking his tone of voice. Sighing he stood to wrap his arms around her from behind. "I love you Sa-ku-ra." He said huskily. A shiver ran up her spine as he said her name. She turned around to give a kiss, gasps were heard out the windows. Sakura rubbed her temple in frustration and slipped on her gloves.

She had a temper problem, so did Sasuke but he was physical rather than verbal. The two soon to become sannins of Snake and slug made them respectable. All the past had been forgiven. Which I must add, Sasuke must thank her for…

FLASHBACK

_"__Sasuke Uchiha, you betrayed your own village do you have anything to say?__"__ the gondaime asked. __"__Gomenasai.__"__H__e said simply. __"__Sorry?! You leave us for two and a half year__s__ and we get a sorry?!__"__ the council yelled. __"__Guilty__"__ was heard from the crowd. __"__Stop!!!__"__ a voice yelled. Bursting through the doors stood Sakura, a respectable medic-nin in the nation. __"__Onegai, he had a reason. He managed to kill two S-class ninjas we have been tracking down for a while.__"__S__he said.__ Some of the council nodded in agreement. __"__I need Sasuke-kun, I-I love him.__"__S__he stuttered out as she put her head down. Gasps of shock filled the air. __'__He put her down __every time__, yet she managed to keep her feelings for a man like him__?'__ is what everyone thought. __"__Sakura.__"__H__e said, and everyone stood in silence. She lifted her head to meet his eyes.__ Onyx met jade and he gathered up the courage to say, __"I__ love you Sakura Haruno.__"__H__e said. Words were not needed as tears fell down her cheeks. __"__Sasuke-kun__…__ Welcome back.__"__S__he said. He held her close, afraid that he would lose her again. A cough disrupted the moment as they faced the jury again with stoic faces. __"__We will let you go, however, there must be the restoration of your clan.__"__G__ondaime managed to say with a straight face. Sasuke smirked as Sakura blushed. They both gave deep bows and left._

_End_

"Sasuke-kun, what're you thinking so deeply about?" she asked out of curiosity. He gave a chuckle and gave a gentle kiss. "Curiosity killed the cat, my cherry blossom." He said. "Demo, Sasuke-kun, I'm a bunny, a kawaii bunny." She said blinking. "Really, guess that makes me the big bad wolf." He said slyly. She pretended to cower in fear as Sasuke advanced towards her. Outside an ambulance came over to take the overly beaten fans away.

_Flashback to a few moments ago_

_"__I__'__ve had __enough__ of you guys!__"__ Sakura yelled through clenched teeth. A light blue chakra glowed over her gloves releasing a __threatening__ aura. Sasuke came out casually with __his__ kusangai with his sharingan on. __H__e gave the guys a look that said, __'__Hn. Try me.__'__From then on it was a__n__ all out brawl. __Sasuke__'__s eyes flashed red as he applied the lightning edge to his sword. He stabbed a couple of people as she jabbed them in the stomach with her upper cuts. _

_End_

"Sasuke-kun, spacing out again?" she asked sitting right next to him. "Hn." He replied. "Sasuke-kun when did you get this cut?" she asked worried. "The fight, a man slashed me." He said looking at his own wound. He didn't even know it existed until blood seeped through his tank top. She practically tore it off and examined it carefully. She let a decent amount of chakra to flow and grazed it over the wound. He sat there silently letting the cool feeling consume him. "All done!" she chirped. Sasuke opened his eyes reluctantly to look down at his stomach. There wasn't a scratch of evidence left that a wound had been there. Feeling quite satisfied, Sasuke picked up a squealing Sakura bridal style.

"Sasuke-kun, let me down!" she yelled while half giggling. He held her closer to his chest and only smirked in reply. He opened the door with his foot and went in. The room was dimly lit by a few candles and he gently laid her on the bed. He then changed into a pair of blue silk pajamas as Sakura changed into a pink one. "I'm tired Sakura, let's go to sleep ne?" he asked. She gave a nod for a reply as she slipped into the covers. Sasuke slipped the dark navy sheets over their bodies and he pulled her close. The steady breathing and aroma of her put Sasuke in a soothing state. He gave a silent yawn and let sleep consume both of them.

The alarm clock woke the peaceful couple as Sasuke lunged it at the wall and it fell with a sickening crash. Sakura let out a soft giggle as she laced their fingers together. "Finally a day off." She said letting out a sigh of satisfaction. "Aa." Sasuke replied. Another silence filled the air and the fell asleep once again. Sakura, being the first to wake up, shook Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, wake up." She said whining.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm being raped!" she yelled. Sasuke stood up, red eyes flashing and a kunai gripped in his hand. "Where?!" he snarled. She gave a soft sigh and then said, "Just kidding, I had to wake you up." She said grinning sheepishly. He gave a low growl and threw her on the bed. Sakura squeaked as he hovered over her. He feathered her with light kisses as Sakura mewled beneath him. "No more tricks" she gasped in between breaths. "You sure?" he asked with a wicked smile playing upon his lips. She gave a nod and Sasuke gave her one last kiss before pulling away.

"Now go make me breakfast" he said giving her chaste kiss. She gave a genuine smile in return before disappearing into the kitchen. Sasuke leaned his head against the headboard of their bed, their child had gone away to ninja camp for a few weeks leaving them for some free time themselves. In a few minutes the pink haired goddess strolled into the room with a tray in her hands. "Breakfast in bed." She chirped. He looked up to see her as he pat the empty seat next to him. She snuggled close to him putting the tray in between them.

Quietly they ate together, and feeding each other with chatter in between the bites. The tray now sat empty up on their bed stand as they flicked on the TV to see if anything was on. Unconsciously, Sasuke fell asleep on her lap as she played with the black bangs that shadowed his face. Now at the age of 23, Sasuke and Sakura are a happily married couple. A few minutes later, Sasuke's face crinkled and he woke up. His wife had fallen asleep.

"Sakura, wake up…" he whispered into her ear. Sakura pretended to sleep and then pounced on Sasuke. "Now who's the wolf?" she said smirking. "I am." He said flipping them over. "Now go get dressed, we're meeting with our friends." He said giving her a slap on her ass. She let out a eep, and then scurried into the shower. She was drying her hair when the door to their bedroom opened to reveal a half naked Sasuke. She didn't realize she was drooling. Sasuke waved his hand in front of his face, yet she was still dazed.

He coughed audibly, making the girl turn her had towards him. She blushed heavily before turning around to wipe the drool. He leaned in close snuggling himself into the crook of her neck, resting his head on her shoulder. His breathing was steady as his mouth neared her ear. He smirked, and she could practically feel it on her skin. In a deep baritone voice he said, "It's nice to know I still have that kind of effect on you." She flushed a pretty pink before whipping her head to the side in embarrassment.

He smirked before letting his towel drop to the floor. Sakura sat there, eyes wide, and jaw dropped. Sasuke had too much pride to care about his self image. He has a toned body, built muscles, he was a damn good god's creation. "Change in plans Sakura," he said. She knew what he meant but she asked innocently, "what plans sasuke-kun?" Sasuke deliberately threw her on the bed as he stood over her. He leaned in closer until she couldn't stand the close contact, and forced his lips on her own. His hands slipped around her waist as her hand ran through his hair. He licked her bottom lips, begging for entrance. Happily she gave it to him, allowing him to taste the strawberries she had eaten earlier.

He pulled away, due to lack of oxygen, but quickly latched his lips on to the nape of her neck, teasingly biting and licking her creamy skin. One hand went to her bra as he quickly undid the back, throwing it carelessly throwing it on the floor. His hands desperately cupped her breast, in which she whimpered lightly. His mouth trailing down to her nipple as he enveloped it into his mouth. Sakura's breathing hitched as she arched her back. "Sasuke-kun…" she breathed. He smirked before his other hand groped her other breast. Sakura just lay there whimpering in pleasure. His hand then went to her underwear.

"Sasu-"Sakura said. "Ring! Ring!" the phone went off. "Fuck." He cursed audibly under his breath. "Sauke-kun!" she yelled putting a finger to her lips. She flips open her phone. " Moshi moshi!" she chirped despite her heavily flushed cheeks. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and licked her collar bone. "Mmm… yes, we're coming Ino, soon, bye!" she said closing it. "Sasuke-kun we have to go." She said. "Stupid pig has to ruin our moment." He grumbled. "I'll make up for it later." She breathed into his ear in a sultry tone. His breathing hitched as he heard her last words before she fled to the bathroom. Sasuke sighing, ran his finger through his hair. It would be a long day and he couldn't wait for it to end.


	2. The Long Day

The two walked out of the mansion together, fingers laced, and walked to meet their friends. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out. There was no response from the man. She stopped in her tracks, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts. "What's wrong?" he asked, as they faced each other. She tilted her head to look at him. "I should be asking you." She said. Her hand rose to cup his cheek. "Are you still upset?" she asked looking into his eyes. "I'm fine, don't worry. Come on we're going to be late." He said showing his light smile. Sakura's face lit up again as she dragged him along the streets. Upon reaching their destination, you could smell the light scent of French vanilla in the air.

"Forehead girl, what took you so long?" the blonde girl asked. "I just overslept Ino-pig." She said. "Uh-huh, are sure you weren't-, "Ino got cut off. "Ino-pig, shut up, it wasn't like that!" Sakura yelled her face slightly pink. Sasuke coughed audibly which caught their attention. "Let's go." He said. "Hey, teme and Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he pulled a blushing Hinata with her. "Hello, Sakura-chan." She said with a small smile. "Hi Hinata-chan!' Sakura squealed pulling the girl into a hug. After quick hellos, the eight sat at their table.

The eight sat, coffee in hand and chattering away. Well the girls were anyways. "Sakura, how's it going with Sasuke?" Ten-Ten asked. "Well I could say the same to you all." She said smirking. The girls' cheeks tinted a light pink and an awkward silence filled the room. "well it's going well guess." Sakura spoke up smiling. The girls returned her smiling, each talking about the boys who never had trouble seducing them. "Well of course it can't be hard, I mean seriously we could do just as well." Ten-Ten shouted.

Just then Neji came up behind her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and chin upon her shoulder. He breathed down her neck, his lips close to his ears. "Oh you think so?" he growled seductively. Ten-Ten shivered from the small contact. Her face flushed before she ran out the café and dragged him along. The small chimes jingled as the door came to a complete stop. Sasuke was pretty sure he heard Neji say 'it always works' as he found himself dragged away. He could only smirk and think if that same thing would work with Sakura.

A poke on his shoulder disrupted his thoughts. He glanced to see jade orbs stare into his own. "Sasuke-kun?" her voice came out like soft velvet. "Hn?" he asked. Sakura inwardly scowled at the simple answer, but after two years of dating she had somehow kept it to herself. "Are you okay?" she asked worry in her voice. A faint blush rose upon his cheeks. He inwardly cursed himself for such weakness. "I'm fine." He grunted, before turning around to hide his embarrassment. She giggled at his actions. He was always so cute when his pride was damaged. He scowled when she giggled at him. But his face changed into a small smile when he too was dragged out of the café with her hand in his.

"Sakura…Where are we going." He asked, as they strolled upon the streets. Some gave them glances such praise, and some gave them glares that could burn holes into your back. Well not if he could literally burn holes through them. Ah…. Sweet revenge… "Here!" she squealed, as their footsteps halted in front of a shop. The fragrance of new books filled the air, and Sasuke cringed at the smell as she inhaled it in. "Just give me a few minutes Sasuke-kun, I need to get something." She called out walking further and further away. He gave a nod in reply before he walked into his own direction.

"Kakashi-sensei, not surprised to see you in _this _section of the store." He said. "Hello Sasuke, I'm not surprised to see you either. Is this for you and Sakura?" he asked. "Shut-up, it's your perverseness that rubbed off on me too because of you and the dobe." He said growling lowly. "Speaking of which, here's the new release." Kakashi said with a grin handing over a dark blue book. Sasuke grabbed the book and put it away into his pouch. He gave a silent thank you and gave a wave of his hand as a gesture of good bye. "Ah… young love…" he chuckled as his thumb flicked the book onto the next page.

"I thought I'd find you here." He said looking at the girl on the floor crouched and reading. "Oh! Sasuke-kun!" she said looking up from her book. "It's late, I'll take you out to dinner." She gave a smile before standing up to stretch her body. As she was about to put the book away, he grabbed her wrist. He took it from her hands and said, "consider it a gift from your boyfriend." As she absent- mindedly followed him to the register she heard the soft beat of her heart growing quicker. "Sakura?" he asked waving his hand in her face. Still she stayed encased in her day dream.

He smirked, thinking of ways to get her attention before one was voted the sexiest way possible. So, he grabbed Sakura's shoulders tightly which broke her daze but pulled her in, his mouth connecting with hers. Her eyes widened in surprise, but couldn't help notice how sexy this looked. Her book had dropped to the floor, his hands were now around her waist, and wait… was one on her? Oh my god… Although thinking about it did no help so she felt it instead. She pulled away from him, dazed and content before she found herself already outside and passerby staring at the couple.

"Sasuke-kun that was…" she said and before she could add more he finished. He added, "sexy? Sweet? And you want to do it again?" he asked. "Maybe…" she whispered into his ear. The primal lust took over and soon she found herself against the wall. "Sasuke-kun?" she tried to whisper out between kisses. He found himself slammed against the opposite wall. "Sasuke-kun, later at home remember?" she said. Even with his raging hormones he managed to keep himself calm. Once again they set off for the restaurant.

They sat on opposite sides of one another, the red velvet of the table clashing with the navy blue he wore. They sat with the occasional chatter and wine sipping, and as their food arrived the mood had lightened up. The tension before was maybe due to starvation? "Sasuke-kun, what is with you?" she asked. Sasuke stopped stabbing the poor filet mignon. "Oh sorry but…" he stammered. "Okay fine let's go." She said. Just as she finished saying that, dust was left behind, and a huge tip because, let's just say it was all part of his so-called plan.

Upon reaching their room, Sakura stood before him, giving him a poke on his chest. "I know why you're so upset." She said smiling. "Hn. Why?" he asked curious about her answer. "It's because you're horny." She said disappearing out of his sight for fear of his anger. Of course he growled, but honestly it was true. She hid next to the beige sofa, while keeping her chakra hidden. "I'll find you Sakura-chan." He said in a low tone. It sent tremors down her spine. The threat alone, making her lose her focus and made it easy for him to find her. Soon she found herself on her head as he hovered over her. "You want me to show you how horny I am?" he breathed seductively into her ear. Her face flushed red in embarrassment as Sasuke smirked in satisfaction. "Sakura- chan I'm so h-o-r-n-y…" he moaned into his ear. God she couldn't take it anymore. "Rape time, Sakura-chan!" he said in a spine chilling tone. "But Sasuke-kun, is it rape if the victim is willing?" she asked innocently knowing all too well. "Hell no." he said before they were fused in a kiss.


	3. Making love

He ravaged her mouth easily, his tongue darting in and out of her mouth emitting sexy moans from her. "God… You made me wait too long." He says breathlessly. There was no reply as she pulls him down for another kiss, as his hands began to wander. His hands quickly unbutton her blouse as he gropes at her breasts. "Sasuke!" she moans and it only makes him want her more. Nipping gently at the soft flesh of her shoulder, he trails his tongue down in between the valley of her breasts as he signals her to take the bra off. Reaching behind she unclasps it, and lets out another prolonged moan as he envelops one of her buds into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around and then letting out a huff of breath, he can feel her shudder below him.

Her hands clutched at his hair as his continued his ministrations on her, switching his mouth to the other neglected breast. Timidly, her fingers undid his button down and trailed her finger along the defined lines of his abs. Pushing away slightly, he threw his shirt on the floor, and threw down his pants. Towering over her once again, he slid down her underwear, and threw it across the room. Bending his head down to her womanhood, he breathes, "enjoy." And he delves his tongue into her. "Ah! Sasuke-kun!" she moans as she clutches his ebony locks. His cheeks bask in her juices as he pushes in further, greedily lapping up her flowing juices.

"S-Sasuke-Kun… Ah!" she screams before she comes. He stays there, not wanting to waste any of it, swallowing it down before pulling away to look at her trembling body. He smirks lazily before he pulls down his boxers to free his manhood from its prison. Gently he prods her entrance, eliciting a few moans from his girlfriend. Grasping her hips firmly, he enters her with one swift thrust. Immediately her back arches up, and her head is tilted back in pleasure. "Sasuke-kun… Harder…" she gasps in between his rhythmic thrusts. Without a word he thrusts in more harshly, lifting her hips for further penetration, as he lets out a few groans of his own. "Sakura…" he growls, as he picks up his pace without knowing.

Finger tightly clenched into navy sheets, she holds on for her life. As the sounds of skin slapping echoes out through the room, and the bed bangs against the wall. Feeling her clench around him, he also thrusts in once more, before climaxing together. Encased within her, he just stays like that, relishing in the warmth of her body, and the slickness of her core. She relaxes in the afterglow of her orgasm. Wrapping his arms around her, he flips their position, and she lay against his broad chest. "Mou I'm tired…" she whines. Brushing her soft pink bangs away from her face, he murmurs, "Go to sleep, Sakura." "I love you Sasuke-kun." She says softly, before closing her eyes. Kissing her forehead gently, he assures, "I love you too." And closes his eyes.

As sunlight shines into the window, Sasuke squints his eyes, and sits up in bed. He glances down at her, pale pink luscious hair that fanned out across her pillow, and dark navy sheets only covering her up slightly, leaving little for imagination. His calloused hand brushes away her bangs as she squirms in her sleep. "No, not now Sasuke-kun…" she giggles. He raises a eyebrow in question as he gently wakes her up. "Sakura…" he calls softly. "Nrgh?" she mumbles. "You're late for work, it's 10:00 A.M." he tells her. Suddenly she jolts up, smacking Sasuke in the face, and making him fall off the bed with a small thud. She quickly crawls to the edge of the bed and looks down. "Sasuke-kun?" she asks with a small voice.



"…" there is no response from him. Gently she gets off their bed and flips him up, a bruise on his cheek. Gasping, she lets chakra flow to her hand and heals him. "Ah… gomen Sasuke-kun." She says apologetically, and kisses his cheek to show him her apology. "Hn." He mutters as he lifts himself off the ground. Quickly, she leaves him and dashes into the bathroom, realizing 10 minutes had already passes by. Sasuke follows her in and flushed the toilet. 3, 2,and 1… "Sasuke-kun!! I'm going to kill you!" she shrieks. Bingo. "Payback, Sakura." He says and walks out with that famous smirk on his face.

As he's in the living room polishing his weapon, she walks out from the kitchen with a piece of toast in her mouth. "Sasuke-kun, I'll see you later, love you!" she says and blows him a kiss. Then a small slam echoes through their apartment. Sasuke grabs his weapons pouch and walks out, he was meeting the dobe training, and not to mention Sakura later on for his check up which she didn't know about. Another smirk graces his face before he flicks off the lights, and walks out the door, just ready for another day.

"Not too bad dobe." Sasuke comments, as they leaned against the tree panting heavily. "Hah, you too teme." He replies, taking a sip from his canteen. Sasuke stands up stretching his muscles before turning his head to say one last thing to Naruto. "I have to see Sakura today, so I'll be going." He tells him. "Ooooh, yeah I'm sure you two are just 'meeting'" he says. A second later, a crippled Naruto is twitching on the ground, and mothers shield their children from such a sight.

"Sakura-san, someone is here for their check-up." A nurse says. Looking up from one of her manila folders, she tilts her head in question. "Who? I don't have anyone else scheduled for today." She tells her. "Um… he says it was a last minute thing." She replies. " I don't care, my shift is over and I'm going home." Sakura says firmly. "But…" the nurse tries to say. "I don't care if it's the goddamned Hokage! I'm leaving!" She yells back. Behind the nurse, a figure appears. "Not even if it's me?" a voice says. "Sasuke-kun?" she asks. Sakura waves her hand in a motion telling the nurse to be on her way, with a small bow she leaves the two in privacy.

"The dobe and I were training a bit too hard, so I need you to heal me, not to mention I actually need a check-up." He says. "I think you're opening up more, Sasu-kun" she coos. "Damn it Sakura, not in public!" he hisses. "Sasu-kun…" she says again a little louder. Growling he slams her against the medical examination table, shutting her up effortlessly with a kiss. "Hey Sakura, want to-" a voice says.  
Pulling away from Sasuke, she says, "Oh god, hey-


End file.
